


music

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're listening to music, but Midorima is only focused on Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	music

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in the morning before school and I

"I love this song, Shin-chan." Takao hummed along with the song as he shared his headphones with Midorima.

The Shuutoku ace was listening, and he had a slight smile as he stared at Takao. 

He was perfection. And Takao needed to realize it. 

"Do you like the song, Shin-chan?" He asked. 

"Hm," Midorima replied. "It's okay. You know I don't like heavy music, but... I sort of enjoy it." 

"I'm glad. They're my favourite band," Takao pointed to his shirt. "Maybe we can go see a concert together?" 

Midorima shook his head. "Don't be silly." 

"You're mean," the point guard stuck his tongue out. 

Then the ace couldn't stand it anymore. His palms were getting sweaty. He scratched his neck and chuckled. They were so close- Takao was even leaning on his shoulder! "Hey, um, Takao-" he said. 

"Yes, Shin-chan?" Takao separated himself. 

Midorima wanted to regret this, but he did it anyway. Leaning in, he placed a kiss on Takao's lips. 

He saw the immediate blush on Takao's cheek, which he never let go off. He kissed him again, and these urges weren't going to stop. 

"Shin-chan," Takao said. "N-not in public-!" His face grew redder. 

"Sorry..." Midorima bit his lip. "I wasn't thinking...."

"It's okay, Shin-chan." Takao kissed him back. "Just remember you owe me a concert date." 

 _future aspect._  


End file.
